


Thunderstorm

by wastlou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Louis is scared of thunderstorms, M/M, harry is a great boyfriend
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wastlou/pseuds/wastlou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis boi się burzy i chce się przytulać. Harry kocha Louisa i chce się upewnić, że z jego chłopakiem wszystko w porządku. Zayn chce użyć Liama jako poduszki. Liam chce po prostu spać. Niall jest zmęczony, a Paul chce już dojechać do hotelu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(albo gdzie Louis jest przestraszony, a Harry zajmuje się swoim maleństwem)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> Hejka. Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie na ao3. Na początek coś lekkiego. Po prostu zakochałam się w tym one shocie. Ostrzegam, to jeden wielki fluff. :)

Po długim dniu pełnym prób, wywiadów i koncercie chłopcy byli wykończeni. Zazwyczaj, cała piątka jechałaby dwoma oddzielnymi vanami, w jednym dwójka, a w drugim pozostała trójka. Ale nie dzisiaj. Dzisiaj jedno auto się zepsuło. Z potężną burzą oraz setką fanów podążającymi za nimi nie mieli czasu go naprawić.  
Z Niallem i Paulem siedzącymi z przodu, Zaynem zasypiającym na ramieniu Liama i Harrym ,i Louisem przytulającymi się na ich siedzeniu droga była spokojna. Oczywiście nie licząc deszczu powolnie uderzającego w szyby auta. Każdy z chłopców był wykończony po długim dniu. Marzyli tylko, aby już dojechać do hotelu i przespać się we własnych łóżkach.  
Harry siedział na swoim miejscu z jedną ręką owiniętą wokół tali Louisa a drugą przerzuconą na nogi, aby chłopak nie spadł z jego kolan. Głowa Louisa opadła w zagłębienie szyji Harrego a jego małe rączki schowane były pod swetrem chłopaka.  
Harry zaczął delikatnie pocierać plecy Louisa z nadzieją, że zaśnie. Wiedział, że okropna burza nadchodzi oraz miał świadomość strachu chłopaka siedzącego na jego kolanach. Minutę lub dwie później, Harry mógł delikatnie poczuć, po równomiernym oddechu na swojej szyji, że Louis zapada w sen. Po odwróceniu głowy, aby pocałować skroń starszego chłopaka, spojrzał przez okna. Z daleka widać było już szyld ich hotelu.  
Paul popatrzył się na Harrego z uśmiechem, parkując w garażu, tak, aby chłopcy mogli przejść bez przepychania się przez tłum fanów. Deszcz padał coraz mocniej. Kiedy Liam otworzył drzwi, a Zayn mruknął z dyzaprobatą na ten gest, Harry mógł usłyszeć krople uderzające o ziemię oraz ciche grzmoty w oddali. Louis zaczął się wiercić, kiedy chłopak podniósł go z vana zamykając drzwi swoim biodrem.  
-Shh…po prostu idź spać, kochanie. – Harry wyszeptał, wchodząc do hotelu i dołączając do reszty chłopców w windzie.  
Głośny grzmot rozległ się po pomieszczeniu, kiedy drzwi się zamknęły. Louis mocno złapał się za ramiona swojego chłopaka, a ciche jęknięcie opuściło jego usta. Harry przytulił go mocno do siebie, składając delikatny pocałunek na jego czole. Reszta chłopców spojrzała na nich łagodnie się uśmiechając.  
Na szczęście, całe trzecie piętro było zarezerwowane tylko dla nich. Kiedy winda dotarła na miejsce, każdy z chłopców udał się do swojego pokoju. Z Louisem na rękach, Harry starał się otworzyć drzwi bez upuszczenia swojego chłopaka.  
Harry prawie upadł, kiedy próbował otworzyć drzwi z pomocą swojej nogi. Nagle pomocna dłoń pojawiła się na klamce.  
-Harry, gdzie jest klucz?- wyszeptał Zayn, starając się nie obudzić zasypiającego chłopaka.  
-Klucz do pokoju pomógł by, prawda? W mojej lewej kieszeni. – chłopak zachichotał.  
-Mam go. – Zayn otworzył drzwi oddając Harremu klucz. – Dobranoc chłopcy. –wyszeptał odchodząc do własnego pokoju.  
Harry wszedł do środka, zamykając drzwi nogą i kładąc Louisa na łóżku. Po upewnieniu się, że żaluzje są zasunięte, chłopak podszedł do walizki i zaczął się rozbierać do spania. Kiedy skończył zostając w samej bieliźnie podszedł do Louisa z zamiarem zrobienia tego samego.  
Próbując nie obudzić go do końca, Harry powoli i delikatnie zdejmował ubrania swojego chłopaka.  
-Haz, nie…łóżko. – wymamrotał Louis.  
-Wiem, kochanie, tylko chce, żeby ci było wygodnie.  
Kiedy chłopak był już gotowy do spania Harry zgasił światła. Louis był już pod kołdrą i prawie spał. Młodszy chłopak miał nadzieje, że postarał się wystarczająco, aby starszy spał przez całą burze. Nie chciał, aby Louis zaczął panikować.  
Kiedy Harry był w połowie drogi do łóżka po zgaszeniu świateł, błyskawica oświetliła pokój, wybudzając Louisa z prawie-snu.  
-Harry! – zawołał chłopak chowając się pod kołdrę kiedy pokój znów zrobił się ciemny.  
-Jestem tutaj Lou. – Harry wszedł do łóżka, nakrywając się i starając się znaleźć swojego chłopaka.  
Louis przytulił się do Harrego tak szybko jak mógł, układając się na ciele chłopaka. Harry obiął Louisa przekręcając go tak, aby znajdował się na nim. Młodszy chłopak myślał o sposobach uspokojenia swojego maluszka, kiedy wciąż starali się znaleźć wygodną pozycje. Skończyli z Harrym wciąż na swoich plecach i z Louisem na górze z nogami po każdej stronie. Głowa chłopaka była oparta na rękach Harrego ułożonych pomiędzy nimi. Głośny grzmot uderzył, powodując drżenie Louisa.  
-Mam cię Lou, nie martw się. – Harry wyszeptał do ucha swojego chłopaka, gładząc jego plecy i całując głowę. Po powtórzeniu tego wszystkiego jeszcze kilka razy, w końcu wpadł na pewien pomysł.  
Harry złączył ich palce razem i zaczął śpiewać.  
"My hands, Your hands  
Tied up Like two ships.  
Drifting Weightless.  
Waves try to break it.  
I'd do anything to save it.  
Why is it so hard to say it?  
My heart, Your heart  
Sit tight like book ends.  
Pages Between us  
Written with no end.  
So many words we're not saying.  
Don't wanna wait 'til it's gone.  
You make me strong.  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong  
That you make me strong?  
Think of How much  
Love that's been wasted.  
People Always  
Trying to escape it.  
Move on to stop their heart breaking.  
But there's nothing I'm running from.  
You make me strong.  
I'm sorry if I say, "I need you."  
But I don't care,  
I'm not scared of love.  
'Cause when I'm not with you I'm weaker.  
Is that so wrong?  
Is it so wrong?  
So, baby, hold on to my heart, oh, oh.  
Need you to keep me from falling apart.  
I'll always hold on.  
'Cause you make me strong."  
Nie musiał nawet kończyć piosenki, ponieważ Louis zasnął. Obiął małe, odprężone ciało swojego chłopaka, mając nadzieje, że burza go już nie obudzi. Harry pozwolił sobie zasnąć, ale nie bez wcześniejszego pocałowania głowy swojego chłopaka i cichym „Kocham cię Lou.”


End file.
